


Pizza Dates

by bonetrousle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Fluff, M/M, basically just a cute n sappy double date, double dates, pizza eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite gay kiddos go on a double date!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Dates

**Author's Note:**

> i'm g-g-g-garbage!

The first thing to greet John Egbert and Dave Strider in the restaurant was a potent smell of pizza. The two were going on a double date with their best friends and fellow couple, Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde. The boys nervously looked around for their friends in the fairly crowded diner. As they wandered around, they heard a voice call their names.  
"Jooohn!! Daaave!!!"  
They turned around to see the two girls. Jade was motioning for them to come over. John and Dave walked over, sliding into the seat opposite to them. They all exchanged greetings and ordered their meal, which was a large pizza with garlic bread. After ordering, John gave an anxious laugh.  
"Sorry we're late guys! I accidentally cut my finger and i had to fix it up!", he exclaimed, holding up a bandaged finger. Rose sighed.  
"Be more careful, will you, John?" He chuckled at her remark and nodded.  
"Of course, mom.", he replied. She rolled her eyes and took Jade's hand in her own. The girls smiled sappily at eachother. Dave looked up at them and scrunched up his nose.  
"Wow, way to be total /nerds/.", he teased. John raised an eyebrow.  
"Total nerds? Says you, the person who fell asleep hugging me last night." Dave blushed lightly while the two girls laughed softly.  
"What? Me, a nerd? I can't believe you John.", he retorted. After more teasing and awkward flirting, their food finally arrived. The pizza consisted of pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, and sausage. John picked off all the toppings except the pepperoni then gave them to Dave. "I can't believe you only like the pepperonis.", he commented as he tossed a mushroom piece into his mouth.  
"They're just my favorite part." He shrugged. They soon had a pizza eating contest, mostly out of slight boredom. Surprisingly, Jade won, and Dave lost horrifically. Rose didn't participate and John gave up after three and a half slices.  
"Wow, you guys are weeeak!", Jade bragged. Dave groaned and put his head on the table.  
"We get it, you have a bottomless pit as a stomach."  
"Um, rude?", she responded with fake hostility. Rose and John sighed and looked exasperatedly at their partners. It was one of these days that they really appreciated the amazing people they had made fall in love with them. Even if they were quite idiotic sometimes, but that's what they loved about them. It was one of these days when they realized how in love they were.

**Author's Note:**

> omg im writing this at like 2 am rip


End file.
